dalimondarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Racktor Goralnar
Racktor is a golden dragon with a long history who just wishes for companionship. __FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance Racktor is a physically strong golden ancient dragon. He excels in tooth and claw fighting from years of training and fine-tuning himself to fight against the Aegis that invade his home. Due to his age and constant fighting, however, he has started to show signs of wear and tear; his fins are ripped, his scales are out of line, and he has multiple scars across his chest and neck. He is not outwardly appealing beyond his golden scales and yellow swirls, which still retain their lustrous sheen despite his age; it's the one part of his appearance he likes to keep tidy. Personality Racktor is a rather peaceful ancient dragon, preferring to stay out of conflicts when he can. With his age comes fatigue and he prefers peace and quiet over constant combat and disturbances, causing him to not stick around public places very often. He is of the Lunus faction, as he was rather hotheaded in his youth, but years of fighting alongside bipedal allies have enlightened him to the Helian's view of the world, causing him to become more neutral in the conflict between factions. Despite his preference for silence, Racktor does love spending time with hatchlings and teaching them what he knows; he firmly believes the future generation is the only hope Istaria has. Likes & Dislikes +Solitude, silence, storytelling, silent companionship -Loneliness, being abandoned, social over-stimulation Strengths & Weaknesses +Experienced tooth-and-claw fighter, knowledgeable flyer, durable -Weak magic-user, emotionally unstable Story Biography Racktor does not remember anything about the circumstances of his birth or what happened before his first death. He is often curious about it, but it was so long ago he has little faith of finding his true biological parents or family and has since let it go. He grew up as the average Gifted hatchling in the Empire, fighting his way through the ranks and working to earn his wings. Ongoing Story As a hatchling, Racktor was adopted by Ledha and DemonWing, two adults he had seen in his first days awake on New Trismus. Later, he encountered many other hatchlings that became his close friends; first was Calixte, a dragoness with silver scales and light blue swirls. Next was Starailia, another silver-grey dragoness with light blue spots. The three were an inseparable trio for as long as their hatchlinghood lasted, but when Racktor grew impatient and ascended without the other two, they began to grow apart. Calixte stopped appearing one day all together while Starailia became absorbed in her training, leaving Racktor to do the same. Starailia followed Racktor into adulthood, where they kept in contact until she, too, fell away, leaving Racktor alone. To make things worse, Racktor's adoptive parents were having troubles, eventually splitting up and leaving him and his sisters - Shaol and Essera - entirely alone. Racktor, angry, disowned his parents, deciding to isolate himself from society. Years later, Racktor stepped tentatively back into the public scene. No one he knew anymore was around at this point, leaving him a quiet and unknown figure. He met Sorris, a young grey hatchling with red swirls, and, after some consideration, took her under his wing. Soon after, Racktor underwent his ancient rites and ascended on the ledge outside the New Trismus lair, taking to the skies as one of the first ancients in years after the Rites stalled. After his ascension to ancient, Racktor grew close to a hatchling named Preahdi and decided to adopt him, as well, as a partial way to fill the hole in his heart after Sorris followed the fate of his old friends. Sometime later, one of his oldest friends since his young adulthood named Isarius offered to adopt him despite the difference in age between them - Racktor being an ancient while Isarius was still an adult. Having always looked up to Isarius despite being technically older, Racktor accepted the offer, glad to officiate the bond he always felt. Depressingly, once more, the usual happened - Isarius slipped away into the darkness never to be seen again, last spotted investigating Dralnok's Doom before vanishing for good. One light in the tunnel shone when Starailia returned to the public spotlight alive and well after many years of rest. Racktor, rejoiced, welcomed her back with open arms and joy. The two were quickly friends once more. Starailia ascended to ancient in Chiconis soon after her return. During this time Racktor had developed feelings for his old friend, taken aback by how much he loved to be around her once more. He asked her to be his mate and she agreed, flattered. Tragedy struck with Starailia fell off contact once more, this time never to return. Frustrated and miserable, Racktor turned tail to do the only thing he knew didn't leave him; build his lair in solitude. As of right now, Racktor is still rather solitary, but he has made an effort to become more integrated with the new wave of people in this generation. He's tired of being lonely and wants to make new friends, even if it pains him knowing they'll likely leave him, too. Recently, he awoke one day to realise that his entire world had shifted. The bipedal plots he'd grown used to seeing for decades were vastly different and none of the few faces he remembered seeing were around anymore. Scared, he poked into the world, trying to find what caused him to slip into what he began to consider an alternate reality. He met a few other ancients who shared the same fate but seemed considerably less concerned by it. On a whim, Racktor began to wonder whether this alternate reality was where all of his friends and family had gone throughout the years rather than disappearing like he thought. Every chance he gets, he's asked others about the names of his kin, though he's received negatives from all - none even have memory of the names. Frustrated, Racktor has instead set sights on trying to forge new bonds once more to figure out where - or when - he is in this new world. Among these new bonds forged is a fledgling aquaintanceship / friendship with a dragoness named Theeda Novelia, an inquisitive and energetic ancient who reminds him of himself when he was much younger and more hopeful. As one of the few stable recurring faces to appear to him in this other 'realm', Racktor has tried to stick by her in an attempt to not be alone to the best of his ability. Trivia *Racktor owns a pet wyvern named Spots McGee he likes to play with occasionally. *His worst fear is never seeing his family again. *He's often covered in dust and grit from working out in the fields all day. *His name was originally going to be "Rocktor" and he was going to be brown, but at the time, the game didn't allow those colors, so he became Racktor the golden dragon. *The shift referred to in his ongoing story is an in-character attempt at explaining the process of moving servers or copying, as the servers themselves canonically exist in the lore as separate realities bridged by magic. Gallery Racktor Glow.png|Racktor, wearing his mask Racks Rock.png|Racktor Outside His Lair Growling Racktor.png|Racktor & Spots McGee Racktor_headshot.png|Racktor by Me Category:Characters